Masquerade
Masquerade is the 18th episode of Season 2 also the 40th episode overall. Summary Hamptonites celebrate Halloween with a glamorous masquerade ball hosted by the Graysons, which is a perfect setting for Emily to drag out Victoria's skeletons. Jack steps up his revenge plan and finds an unexpected ally, and Aiden makes a bold move with a gruesome conclusion. Recap It’s time for the annual Grayson Masquerade Ball. Victoria hopes to set up Daniel with a young lady named Sloan. After all, it’s been six weeks since her son’s failed reconciliation attempt with Emily. The queen sifts through her RSVPs to find one postmarked from 1973. It’s supposedly from her long lost son. She was just a teen when she gave him away forever. The RSVP reads “expect the unexpected.” Sounds like the makings of fun party. Too bad Emily isn’t on the guest list. At least, not yet. Six weeks have passed since Padma went missing. Nolan has been obsessively trying to find her with no help from the police. He has to believe she’s alive even though every alley he runs down is a dead end. Emily has an idea how to find her. She asks Aiden to torpedo the Initiative’s investments. So he does. Daniel is furious. Then he’s fearful. That’s just something a meeting with the ever-scary Mr. Trask will do to a person. The menacing man with the slicked-back hair says the Initiative is liquidating all its assets in Grayson Global. Daniel is free from their clutches. The first thing he does is call Emily to invite her to the masquerade ball. Conrad preps for a big chat with the townies with Ashley and consultant Evan Spradlin. But it’s Jack’s advice on how to talk to the common man that makes the most sense. He’ll be feeding Conrad advice through an earpiece. He asks Nolan to help him with a little technical sabotage so he can play the recording of Conrad’s chat with Nate Ryan during the event. Jack also plants a question in the crowd that forces Conrad into saying he will look to get a presidential pardon for David Clarke if it is warranted. Jack’s plan works to perfection. Victoria receives a vase filled with black roses. There are 11 total. One is missing. The card reads, “I’ll be wearing the 12th rose, Your Loving Son.” Victoria confesses to Conrad that her mother’s boyfriend got her pregnant. She gave away the baby to a nun named Sister Rebecca though she leads her husband to believe the pregnancy was terminated. When the masquerade ball begins, Victoria scans the crowd looking for someone wearing a black rose. Her search is interrupted when Sloan shows her a photo of Daniel and Emily that made it into the newspaper. The queen is not pleased. Daniel hands her back the bullets she anonymously sent him. The Initiative may be done with Grayson Global, but Aiden isn’t finished with Mr. Trask. He forces him to take him to Padma. Aiden is too late. Padma was killed earlier in the day. Trask says that a silent alarm was tripped and the police are on their way. Aiden breaks the neck of the Initiative man killing him instantly. He heads off to the ball where he breaks the news to Nolan, who is devastated. He flees the ball but tells Emily to stay behind to finish what she started. Victoria approaches a masked man she thinks is wearing a black rose. It turns out to be Aiden. Victoria is so overcome, she faints. Looks like the party’s over. In random news, Charlotte decks a party guest at the ball when she starts badmouthing Amanda. Declan is there to comfort her. Jack overhears Conrad berating Ashley so he feels she could be a valuable ally in his quest to take down the Graysons. She agrees to help his cause. Emily lets Aiden know that if the Falcon finds out about his father there could be big problems. A police detective lets Nolan know that Padma was only killed a day ago. Victoria pays a visit to Sister Rebecca, who says her son came looking for her years ago, but she hasn’t seen him since. Finally, Sister Rebecca receives another visitor. It’s Emily. She tells the nun she’s pregnant and has nowhere else to go. Source: Recap by ABC Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Burn Gorman as Trask *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *Myra Turley as Sister Rebecca Gallagher *Seychelle Gabriel as Regina George *Grace Fulton as Young Victoria Grayson *Marcos De La Cruz as Detective Durand *Page Leong as Doctor Co-Starring Cast *Eric Zuckerman as Tom Mullen *Brandon Keener as Evan Spradlin *Kate Herman as Sloane Hanover *Nate Gill as Rocco *Jamila Jones as Marta Quotes : Nolan: How long have you been here? : Emily: I am worried about you. : Nolan: After I lost Padma, I found this. She says that she is lucky that I didn't abandoned her after everything happened, she said she'll wait for me forever. She is somewhere out there waiting : Emily: Nolan : Nolan: Look I have to believe it, you know even if evey alley I run down is a dead end. And every time I try to help, with Padma, Amanda or even the White Haired man last year, I fail. : Emily: Don't forget that you saved Jack's life : -- Nolan recieves a text message (text message from Jack: Back in town. Need to see you) : Nolan: Oh wow Start your revengines!, that's him right on (...). Look I know he's getting in deep with the Graysons, what do you two got (...)? : Emily: I have nothing to do with it. Jack still won't let me in ---- : Nolan: Jack? : Jack: Right here. : Nolan: (...) : Jack: ---- : Victoria: Conrad is at the Stoway, shouldn't you be there as well. : Ashley: Yes but these are his VPs, came to campaign's headquarters I thought you'll appreciate it if I dropped them off. : Victoria: Oh the lovely people who have brought there way in. : Ashley: And apparently one how has been waiting 40 years for a owner. In addition to the charming message it's post marked 1973. So either someone is having (...) ---- : Ashley: Tap your inner Clinton! ---- : Victoria (to Emily): An intrusion is gracing my foyer unannounced. I don’t have a word for what this is. ---- : Ashley: We are ripe for an October surprise. ---- : Victoria (to Emily): It may be Halloween, but certain ghosts are best left outside. ---- : Trask: We don’t threaten in two dimensions. We act in three. ---- : Ashley: Conrad, wear a tie. People want to be able to relate to you, not actually think they’re related to you. ---- : Conrad (to Victoria): And here I thought I knew all the skeletons in your closet by name. ---- : Daniel (hands Victoria some golden bullets): Feel free to use one for each of your two faces. ---- : Nolan: Can’t have champagne wishes without caviar dreams. ---- : Sister: I kept those promises, Victoria. Even when he came for you those years ago, and he hasn’t come again. : Victoria: When you saw him, did he seem happy? : Sister: He was a young man looking for his mother, which his a quest of hope. So take from that what you will. ---- Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Gallery Videos Revenge 2x18 Promo "Masquerade" (HD)|Short Promo Revenge 2x18 Sneak Peek "Masquerade"|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 2x18 Sneak Peek 2 "Masquerade"|Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 2x18 Sneak Peek 3 "Masquerade"|Sneak Peek 3 Revenge 2x18 Sneak Peek 4 "Masquerade"|Sneak Peek 4 Pictures Masquerade_1.jpg|Emily Holds Up Her Mask Masquerade_2.jpg|Victoria Holds Up Her Mask Masquerade_3.jpg|Victoria Looks Serious Masquerade_4.jpg|Victoria Looks Serious Masquerade_5.jpg|Emily Smiles at Victoria Masquerade_6.jpg|Victoria Talks to Emily Masquerade_7.jpg|Victoria and Conrad Wear Masks Masquerade_8.jpg|Victoria and Conrad Host a Party Masquerade_9.jpg|Victoria and Conrad Address Their Guests Masquerade_10.jpg|The Graysons' Halloween Party Masquerade_11.jpg|Emily Smiles Behind Her Mask Masquerade_12.jpg|Emily Hides Masquerade_13.jpg|Emily Smiles Masquerade_14.jpg|Emily Talks to Nolan Masquerade_15.jpg|Nolan Talks to Emily, Jack, and Declan Masquerade_16.jpg|Emily Talks to Jack Masquerade_17.jpg|Emily and Jack Are Dressed Masquerade_18.jpg|Jack Sits Alone Masquerade_19.jpg|Daniel Kisses Emily's Hand Masquerade_20.jpg|Emily and Daniel Dance Masquerade_21.jpg|Emily and Daniel Slow Dance Masquerade_22.jpg|Aiden Looks Dapper Masquerade_23.jpg|Aiden Wears a Mask Masquerade_24.jpg|Emily and Daniel Look Serious Masquerade_25.jpg|Emily and Daniel Talk to Aiden Masquerade_26.jpg|Aiden Talks to Emily and Daniel Masquerade_27.jpg|Emily Looks Annoyed With Aiden Masquerade_28.jpg|Emily and Daniel Talk Masquerade 30.jpg|Conrad talks to Tom Masquerade 31.jpg|Ashley and Jack smile Masquerade 32.jpg|Ashley And Evan Clap At Conrad Masquerade 33.jpg|Ashley Gives a Look Masquerade 34.jpg|Evan Watches Masquerade 35.jpg|Ashley Smiles Masquerade 36.jpg|Conrad And Ashley Talk Masquerade 37.jpg|Conrad Claps Masquerade 38.jpg|Jack Looks Normal Masquerade 39.jpg|Conrad Looks Concerned Masquerade 40.jpg|Conrad Looks at Jack Masquerade 41.jpg|Jack Looks Out the Window Masquerade 42.jpg|Jack Looks Upon Masquerade 43.jpg|Ashley Looks Concerned Masquerade 44.jpg|Conrad Talks to Somebody Masquerade 45.jpg|Jack Looks Calm Masquerade 46.jpg|Evan Watches Tom Masquerade 48.jpg Masquerade 49.jpg|Ashley Smiles Masquerade 50.jpg|Ashley and Evan Look on Trivia *This episode will feature a flash-forward, six weeks thereafter. *After this episode aired, there was a 3 week hiatus. *Trask dies in the episode, as well as Padma (it is revealed he killed her). *Jack and Ashley make an secret alliance. *The Grayson's had to cancel the masquerade last year because of Daniel's murder trial. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes